


She's Got You

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Christmas Fluff, Early 70s, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, University Students, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: After your childhood best friend, Brian, gets a girlfriend he leaves you to the wayside and in turn hurting your feelings. Now that Christmas is around the corner and the two of you are back home, will Brian apologize or pretend like he hasn't ignored you all semester?OrBrian gets a girlfriend and becomes a bad friend, causing you to become jealous for "unknown reasons"
Relationships: Brian May/You, brian may/reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 36





	1. signed with love

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, been a second since I posted an xreader so I decided to jump back in. There will be angst but as always, there will be resolve and fluff

Stepping out of the building, you wrapped your coat tight around you. The cold was relentless, but December in London was nothing new. What made the cold unbearable was the absence of your best friend. You were sure Brian was busy, with school, or holiday shopping, or his…girlfriend. Usually, when the snow would start to drift in, the two of you would meet up after class and go to a cafe. Supposedly to study, but you would always get sidetracked and start to talk about your day.

After Brian met Jane, you felt like he’d ditched you. But deep down you knew this was inevitable, you always knew that once Brian got to university and started a band, girls would start to take interest in him. It didn’t help that Jane when to his university. Unlike you, she shared his intense interest in science and space. Not that you didn’t love to hear Brian ramble on about the stars and dust, but she actually understood him, something you sometimes struggled with.

What you didn’t expect, was for Brian to suddenly drop off the face of the earth. The two of you have been best friends since you were nine and now it felt like you only saw him when you’d sit in on band practices.

Finally making it to your apartment, you dumped your bag by the door and made your way to the kitchen, hoping some hot coco would put you in the Christmas mood.

“How was your exam?” Mary asked, emerging from her room. If it weren’t for her being your roommate, you were sure you’d have little to no human interaction these days.

“It was alright,” Shrugging your shoulders, you made your way to the sofa, curling up as the mug’s warmth seeping into your hands “I’m just glad this semester is over.”

Mary hummed, making herself a cup of tea before sitting next to you. “The boys are throwing a small Christmas party tonight. Brian asked if you were going to be there.” She said, nudging your shoulder.

“Why does he care?” You huffed. “It’s not like he’s made an effort to see me.”

“How long has he been dating her for? Like two months?”

“Six months.” Finishing your drink, you got up, placing it in the sink. “He’s basically been ignoring me for six months.”

“I’m sorry, y/n.” Mary walked over to you, placing a hand on your shoulder. “I know you miss him and understand if you don’t want to go to the party tonight. We can just have a girls night in.”

“No,” You shook your head, giving her an easy smile. “I’ll go, I want to see the boys, and I’m sure you want to see Freddie.”

“Maybe,” She smiled, turning to go back to her room. “The party’s at eight.”

“I’ll be ready.” You replied before heading into your own room.

~

After taking a nice warm shower, you felt a little better. Maybe Brian had ditched you, but John and Roger were always around, and Freddie was practically here every other day of the week. You’d even recently bought a silly Christmas jumper that you knew John would appreciate. But as you sat down to comb your hair, your eyes wandered over to one the picture on your mirror.

A photo of Brian and you, two winters ago. His arm was wrapped around your waist as the two of you beamed at the camera, snow in your hair. Your hand reached out, fingers gently touching the image before picking it up to flip it over, already knowing the words that were written there.

_‘The snow will come and go but we’ll always have each other, love Brian’_

Scoffing, you placed it back on the mirror. What a lie that was and all it took was a girl. Shaking off the slight sting of pain, you continued to get ready. Tonight was going to be fun.

~

The party was not what you’d call small. Their already cramped apartment was now packed with people, most you’ve seen before and a few new faces. Mary was only by your side for a few minutes before being whisked off by Freddie, leaving you to wander the familiar rooms in search of food or alcohol.

“Y/n!” Roger said as soon as he saw you, wrapping you up in a tight hug. “I was hoping you’d make it.”

“Hey, Rog.” You giggled, his presence already lifting your mood. “Of course I came, how could I miss this. By the way, is there anything to drink?” Returning your smile, Roger grabbed your hand.

“For you? Anything.” Giving you a wink, he led you through the crowd of people.

“Thanks, you’re an angel.” You said as he handed you something strong, causing him to laugh. “I thought you guys were only having a few people over.”

“I thought so too,” John appeared from behind you. “Nice jumper.” He added, giving you a hug.

“I love you both, you know that, right?” You couldn’t help but mention, putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

“How much did you give her?” John asked Roger, a goofy grin on his face.

“She hasn’t even had a sip yet,” Roger replied before looking at you. “We love you too, sweetheart.” He said, giving you a kiss on the cheek.

“Of course we do.” John laughed. “Are you hungry?”

“Always.”

~

John and Roger kept you company for a while but were soon called away. The crowd was started to become too much, and then you spotted them. On the sofa, Jane was sitting on Brian’s lap, laughing at something he said. You hadn’t seen him all night, something you didn’t know was possible in such a tiny apartment. Up until now, it felt like he was avoiding you, but maybe the fact of the matter was, he was never even looking for you.

Suddenly feeling suffocated, you slipped into one of the bedrooms. But of course, it just had to be Brian’s. The sound of the party and Christmas music became muffled. Going over to his window, you opened it, sticking your head out to breathe in the cold air. You didn’t know what was wrong with you, but you wished whatever it was would go away.

Tired, you walked over to his bed, flopping down on it sideways. You were so exhausted, you could have closed your eyes and slept for centuries, but instead, you caught the sight of something. A framed photograph sat on Brian’s dresser, the same photograph you had on your mirror, except in this one he wasn’t looking at the camera, he was looking at you. Reaching out, you were about to pick up the photo when the bedroom door opened.

“Y/n?” You heard Brian’s voice before you saw him. “I thought that was you, what are you doing in here?” He asked, smiling at you. It was clear he’d had his fair share of drinks.

“I just needed a moment alone,” You answered truthfully. “I think I’m actually going to head out.”

“Oh…already?” Disappointment filled his words, but to you, it felt like a facade.

“I’ve had a long day.”

“Can I at least walk you home?” Brian offered, stepping towards you.

“No, I’ll be fine.” It wasn’t like he’d been there to walk you home all the other nights.

“Well, I just wanted to know,” He started, looking down at his feet. “When are you planning on heading back home? ‘cause we’ve always gone back together.” He asked, catching you off guard.

“Oh, um, Monday I think.”

“Ok,” Brian nodded his head. “That’s when I was thinking of leaving. I’ve got the van, so if you want I can pick you up.” Pausing for a moment, you contemplated whether or not you should take him up on his offer.

“I’d like that,” You said with a soft smile. “Thanks, Bri.”

“Of course, y/n.”

“Well, goodnight.” You added before leaving the room and heading home. Wondering if he’d written anything on the back of his photo too.


	2. like it used to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever written Brian to be so distant and I don't like it, but they finally talk in this chapter so distant Brian is no more. Anyway, here's the second part, I hope yall like it!

There were nights you’d never admit to when you cried yourself to sleep. At first, you didn’t understand your tears or the pain in your chest. It had hurt, to be thrown aside by your best friend, but you never expected it to hurt like this. The loneliness had gotten easier, but seeing him was like pressing on a bruise. 

Sitting beside him in the van was the first time, in a long time, that the two of you had been alone together. Besides the party. Since he’d picked you up, neither of you had said a word. Less than a year ago this would have been weird, but now it’s what you’d grown used to. 

Something else you didn’t want to admit to, was noticing the bags under Brian’s eyes or the hint of stubble on his face. Seeing him like this reminded you of the first few months when you still cared. You had noticed then, a difference in him, like he suddenly had a burden to carry. But you never had a chance to ask him about it. And now, Brian looked worn out and dreamy-eyed. 

“Do you need me to drive?” You broke the silence, too concerned to care about the awkwardness between you. 

“What?” Brian yawned, rubbing one of his eyes. 

“You seem a bit out of it,” Pointing to a petrol station in the distance, you continued. “We could stop there and switch, I’m fine to drive.” 

Brian glanced your way and instead of the look of annoyance you were expecting, there was relief. “That would actually be great, thanks.” He sighed. “I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Biting the corner of your mouth, you tried not to think of what, or rather who kept him up all night. At least now you had the road to concentrate on, anything but the contents of the van and the thoughts banging around inside your head was a welcome distraction.

~

The drive wasn’t a long one and you suddenly found yourself pulling up to your childhood home. There were so many times when Brian and you would roll up to your house, and all you could wish for was more time with him. Just another drive around the block, a few more minutes saying goodbye, not ready to part. Now, you had never been more relieved to see your old house.

However, being here suddenly reminded you how close the two of you were, both metaphorically and literally. Pulling up in front of Brian’s house, you parked the car and handed him the keys before reaching in the back for your bag.

“See you around, May.” You said before getting out of the van, not waiting for a response. In just a few short steps, you were home and nothing could tear you away from the cozy embrace of your bed. Almost nothing.

Every year without fail, on the 22nd, the May family would throw a small Christmas party for friends, which included your family. And though you weren’t thrilled about going over there this year, a small part of you was excited to see Mrs. and Mr. May. Besides, it’s not like they were the ones who ditched you.

~

The days between the end of the semester and Christmas always seemed to fly by, mainly spent catching up on sleep and watching Christmas movies. Suddenly it was the night before the party and you found yourself listening to your records, a little tradition. Brian would sneak over and the two of you would listen to the music and talk for hours. You’d always exchange a record.

Skimming your collection, you found a Ben E. King record Brian had given you when he was sixteen. The two of you listen to it so many times that summer, you honestly wouldn’t be surprised if it was worn out, but as you placed the needle on it, King crooned out just as clear as the first time you heard it.

“Wow, I haven’t heard this record in the longest time.” Yelping, you quickly turned to see Brian climbing through your window, and for a split second, you could almost see the young boy he used to be. But you blinked, and there stood a man you felt you hardly knew anymore.

“I didn’t know you were coming over.” You said, turning back to your record player, looking for something to occupy yourself with.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Brian asked, you could feel him moving closer. “I always come over the night before.”

“There are a lot of things you used to do,” You started. “But that didn’t keep you from stopping. I figured this was just the same.” Your ears were burning and you were starting to feel sick. In all the time you’ve known Brian, the two of you have never fought, not about anything serious. “Or is this just because you have no one better to spend your time with.” 

Brian just stood there, his mouth slightly open as he blinked rapidly. He wasn’t used to fighting either. “I’m sorry, y/n.”

“You’re sorry?” You bit, finally turning to face him. “I guess that makes the past few months ok then because you’re sorry.” Words started to fly out of your mouth as you moved closer to him, you didn’t know when you began to cry. “I’ll just forget about you throwing me to the side like an old toy, forget about you practically ignoring me whenever I did see you, I’ll just forget about the nights I lied awake wondering what the fuck I did wrong to deserve to be treated like this.” Anger filled tears blurred your vision as you began hitting his chest, each strike carrying less force, until he eventually got a hold of you, wrapping you up in his arms.

“You’re right, y/n,” Brian affirmed, stroking your hair. “You’re right, saying I’m sorry doesn’t change what I did to you and I understand if you never forgive me.” Tears began rolling down his own cheeks as the two of you sunk to the floor. “But I have to try to make things right between us, because-because, God, I miss you so much.” Looking up, you could see familiar pain in his eyes. “And I know sorry doesn’t fix this, but I am sorry, truly and deeply.”

Slipping out of his embrace, the two of you leaned against the wall. “I missed you too.” You admitted as you whipped your face, trying to calm down. Though you had questions and reservations, you were exhausted and just wanted your best friend back. “Can we agree to never do that again…not talk?”

“Yes,” Brian nodded his head, sticking out his hand for you to shake. Digging into his pocket, Brian pulled out a flask and handed it to you, waiting till the whiskey hit your tastebuds to talk again. “I figured we both could use a drink.” Standing up, he took the record off the record player that had finished some minutes ago. Picking up your portable radio, Brian switched it on so that the room filled with the gentle tunes of Christmas songs.

Handing Brian the flask, you stood up as he took a swig. With only Christmas lights illuminating the night, your room felt cozy and warm, reminding you how tired you were.

“Can you just lay with me, please?” You asked, slipping under your covers. “‘Till I fall asleep? Like we used to do.” Thinking for a moment, Brian slipped his shoes and socks off. He was about to lay down when you spoke again. “You can take off your trousers, it’s not like I’ve never seen you in your pants before. And get under the covers so you don’t freeze to death.”

“Anything else?” Brian asked, rolling his eyes with a slight smile on his face.

“No,” You sighed contentedly. “Goodnight, Bri.”

“Goodnight, y/n.”


	3. I've got your memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I know this kind of just leaves off but I figured I'd rather post it and work on finishing the story then sit on it to squeeze out a few more words. I'm kind of wondering if I should write smut and I'd sure like to know what y'all think.

_“You know, I’m going to make it big one day,” Brian stated, causing you to laugh. The two of you were sitting on your bedroom floor, only sixteen years old. Brian had snuck through your window as he had for seven years now, but this time he brought a bottle of whiskey. “I’m serious.”_

_“I know you are, Bri.” You placed a hand on his knee. “It just feels so far away.” Lifting your hands, you gestured to your ceiling as though it were the stars. “My Brian May, rock star.” Smiling, you took a swig from the bottle._

_“I’ve been working on some songs,” Brian took the bottle after you, taking a drink. “Like, actual proper songs.”_

_“Is that so?”_

_“Well, they aren’t finished yet,” He admitted, scratching the back of his neck. “It’s more of a tune, I’m still trying to figure out the lyrics.”_

_Taking one last taste of the liquor, you moved to lay your head in his lap, startling Brian for a moment. “Sing it to me.”_

_“What, sing the tune?”_

_“Yeah,” Nodding your head, you closed your eyes, waiting._

_Not knowing what else to do, Brian did as he was told. He expected you to start laughing as he began to make poor impressions of instruments, but you just silently listened. In truth, it wasn’t the music part he was nervous about but rather the lyrics._

_“No star can light our way in this cloud of dark and fear, but...someday, one day…” He murmured the lyrics, not sure of himself. It was a while till you heard him sing words again, but ever so softly they came. “When I was you and you were me...and we were very young...together took us nearly there. The rest may not be sung.” Brian mumbled some more. “...cloud it hangs over us and we're alone, but someday, one day…” Making a few more sounds, Brian held his breath, waiting for you to say something, anything._

_“Hey, Bri?”_

_“Hmm?” Brian had only just noticed that he was stroking your hair._

_“Promise you won’t forget about me,” Sitting up, you turned to look at him. “When you’re off in the stars.”_

_“How could I forget about you, you’ll be right next to me,” Brian said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

_“Hey, Bri.” Laughing, he rolled his eyes._

_“Hey, y/n.” He replied, standing, pulling you up with him._

_“One day the world is going to know what I know.”_

_“And what’s that?” Brian asked as he walked over to the window, putting one foot out before looking back at you._

_“Just how brilliant you are.” You smiled while he shook his head, a grin began to form on his face as he stepped out and you closed the latch._

_“My world already knows.” You overheard him say, causing you to blush._

_~_

Rolling over, you felt an arm reach around you, pulling you close to them. Blinking a few times, you looked down to see Brian’s dark curls, his head resting on your chest as his limbs tangled with yours. A small gasp escaped you and your heart flipped, in all the nights he had stayed till you fell asleep, you’d never woken up to him still in bed with you. Though you had dreamed of it.

“Em,…Bri?” You said softly, not really wanting to wake him, but also not wanting one of your family members to walk in and see Brian May in your bed. “Brian.” Lifting your hand, it disappeared in his hair as you began to lightly scratch his head. He just snuggled closer to you. “Brian Harold May, you need to wake up.”

“Five more minutes.” He mumbled, moving so his body pinned you down.

“I’m being serious-” Suddenly, his knee fell between your legs and moved upwards, causing you to moan. And judging by Brian’s reaction of falling on the floor, you guessed he was just as shocked as you were.

“Oh shit,” He hit the floor with a thud, but quickly sprung up, swiftly putting his trousers back on and grabbing his shoes. “You’re right, I should be going, I’m sorry.” Brian all but threw himself out your window. More surprising than the arousal you’d found yourself in, was the apparent sight of Brian’s. Something he was probably praying you didn’t see…or feel.

You were in need of a cold shower.

~

This was so unlike you, what had gotten into you? Not only was Brian your best friend, but he also had a girlfriend. Even if you didn’t like her, it was no excuse for your behavior, how could you have done something like this.

Not to mention the questions that had been secretly buzzing in your head all day, why had you reacted like that to his touch? Why did he react the same? And why were you so desperate to do it again? Now, you were dreading the party, which you were sure Jane was going to be at. Yet there you were, dressed up and holding a plate of food in the May family living room.

“Oh dear, it’s lovely to see you.” Mrs. May said, taking the food from you. “The boys are in the back yard, in case you were wondering.”

“It’s nice to see you too. The boys?”

“Yes, Roger, Freddie, and the sweet one, John.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize they’d be here.” You said, leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. “Thanks, Mrs. May.” Making your way to the back yard, you could hear the boys already.

“Thank goodness,” John said, smiling when he saw you. “Y/n, a familiar face.”

“I didn’t know you guys would be here.” You said, giving each of them a hug. 

“How could we miss this?” Freddie gestured around.

“Yeah, free food and a chance to embarrass Brian over childhood stories and pictures.” Roger laughed. “Plus, we wanted to see the aftermath.” John elbowed Roger as soon as the words left his mouth. 

“The aftermath of what?” You asked. 

“Oh,” Freddie spoke. “Brian hasn’t told you?” 

“Told me what?”

“Fred, I don’t think it’s our place,” John said, shaking his head. 

“Where is Brian by the way?” Roger asked looking around, you hoped none of them noticed the blush that was growing on your face. 

“Well, if no one’s going to tell me, I guess I should just go ask him myself.” Before you could turn around and leave, Freddie grabbed your shoulders. 

“Don’t be silly, darling.” Letting go of you, he slung his arm around Roger. “Roger and I will go find the tall boy, and John can fill you in on what he deems is our place to share.” Freddie gave John a look as he left with Roger.

“Um, let me get you a drink.” John scratched the back of his neck, walking back towards the house, but he didn’t get far. 

“John, just tell me.” 

With a sigh, John walked back over to you. “Well, the night before you left for home, Jane and Brian got in a big fight...and he broke up with her.” 

“Oh…” There were many emotions running through you and though you were thrilled, you were also confused. “I don’t understand why you guys were making such a big deal of telling me.” 

Shaking his head, John interlocked his arm with yours. “Let me get you that drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if y'all would like a simple fluff ending or a smut ending


	4. sentimentally yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't end up writing smut, I wasn't feeling it, but I'm hoping yall like this last chapter

John didn’t tell you much, not the whole story, but it was enough to know you needed to talk to Brian. If only you could find him. It felt like the boy’s Christmas party all over again, as you found your eyes wandering. After a few drinks, you suddenly found yourself upstairs, once again in Brian’s room. 

It was just the same, the solar system model he built still hung up in the corner of his room, his textbooks lined his bookshelf, but your feet seemed to carry you over to his record collection, gliding your fingers over the dusty covers. You only stopped when your eyes caught the title of a particular album. It was what you gave Brian in return for his Ben E. King record, Patsy Cline’s album, Sentimentally Yours. 

Sliding the record out of his cover, you placed it on its record player, taking a seat on his bed as it began to spin. The first few notes hit you, you had forgotten all about the first song on this album. Where you were sat, your back faced the bedroom door as you looked out his window, watching the snowdrift in the wind, accompanied by Patsy’s dejected voice. A few tears began to fall down your face as the lyrics seemed to be ripped from your heart, spinning on the table.

“There you are, I’ve been looking for you all night,” Brian spoke, but you didn’t dare turn to face him, not wanting him to see your puffy eyes. “If you’re upset about this morning, I can explain.” He walked around the bed, finally seeing your face. “Y/n, are you ok?” Brian asked, kneeling in front of you as he held your face.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” You tried laughing it off, pushing away his touch. “It’s just Patsy Cline’s voice, is all.” Brian finally noticed the song playing, a flash of recognition graced his face.

“I remember when you gave me this album,” He smiled, taking a seat next to you. “I must have listened to it a thousand times.”

“This album?” Wiping your face, you leaned back on the bed. Brian followed suit, causing the back of his hand to brush against yours.

“Of course, Patsy Cline is brilliant. Plus,” He said, tentatively taking your hand into his, drawing a small gasp from you. “It was like a little window into your soul.”

“Brian?” Your voice was small, your whole body felt like it was on fire with anticipation and frustration.

“Yes?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you got in a fight with Jane and broke up with her?”

“Oh…yeah, that.” Brian cleared his throat. “Well, Jane had seen you leave my room the night of the party, so she decided to confront me about it. She accused me of cheating on her, which wasn’t anything new, especially when it came to you.”

“To me?” Sitting up slightly, you gave him a puzzled look.

“Oh, I’m not saying any of it was your fault, it wasn’t,” Brian said quickly. “Jane didn’t like you from the beginning, she thought we had a fling when we were younger. No matter how many times I told her it wasn’t true, it didn’t seem to make a difference. I thought if I didn’t see you as much, if I gave her more of my attention, she’d eventually come around to you, but it only got worse. Anytime I saw you, we’d fight about it.”

Sighing, he rubbed his face. “That night, when she claimed we’d done something, she picked up the picture I have of us and threw it on the floor. The glass shattered and she realized I had written something on the back of it, like a fool.” Brian shook his head.

“What did you write.” You asked, dying to know.

“Em, I just wrote _‘Someday, one day’_ on the back, which I thought was harmless at the time. I could have explained that I’d written it way before the two of us had gotten together, but seeing it had reminded me what it was I really wanted in life. And as she stood there yelling at me, I had a moment of clarity I hadn’t felt in a long time. So I broke up with her.” Brian shrugged. “I told her it wasn’t working anymore and she needed to leave. She was fuming, but I knew it was the right thing to do, I have no doubts about that.” He smiled slightly.

“What is it then,” You asked, standing up, you went to flip the record. “The thing you really wanted in life?”

“Something I’ve wanted for a very long time,” Suddenly, Brian was standing right behind you, his hand lightly grazed your hips as you turned to face him. Before you could ask any more questions, he bent down to kiss you. “You.” He whispered against your lips.

Surging forward, you kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck. Every nerve in your body was crackling with energy as warmth filled you. His hands gripped your hips now, holding onto you as he stumbled backward, the back of his legs hit his bed causing him to sit down again. Before you had time to think, he lifted you so that you sat in his lap. His arms wrapped around you, pulling you closer to him as your hands became lost in his hair.

Gasping for air, you rested your forehead against his, your breathing became intertwined and you couldn’t help but smile. Brian had a grin of his own as he began kissing down your neck. “You’ve wanted me for a long time?” You asked breathlessly, trying to ignore the river running through you.

“A very, very long time,” Brian admitted, nipping between kisses. “Why?” He suddenly stopped, looking at you. “Haven’t you?”

“Well,” You drew out before he spun the two of you so that he towered over you, causing you to giggle.

“What am I going to do with you?”

“I can think of a few things.” You shrugged, looking away shyly.

“Is that so?” Brian asked, his voice was deep, sending a shiver down your spine. But before you had a chance to say anything, he was kissing you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall liked it!! Comments are loved and appreciated 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @  
> word-babble.tumblr.com  
> Or  
> tv-saved-the-teenage-girl.tumblr.com


End file.
